Rare Breed
by Titan of Saturn
Summary: Oneshot. Tag for Ripple Effect. Jack feels alone amist all of the Mitchells. Is he really the only one who turned down that promotion?


I do not own anything. Have fun. -TS

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill was frustrated. Leaning back in the cafeteria chair he let out a grunt. Two Daniels walked past him, one with obvious military influence and chewing gum (gum!) and the other still with the geeky long hair and posture. They were deep in some intriguing discussion.

"Man, this is way too weird." He paused and watched a Mitchell in blue walk by the door with Teal'c, Dr. Liam, and some guy he'd never seen before. A few minutes later an SG-1 in bright green walked in sporting Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel, and McKay. "Like double Carter all over again, only worse. This is bordering on creepy."

"Well I think it's cool." His Daniel put in, lifting a fork to his mouth.

"Cool? Look at how many mes there are! This is awesome." Mitchell grinned. "And damn, do I look suave as team leader."

"You all look the same." Daniel told him. Jack wished for a second that his Carter wasn't off at the brain-fest with all the other Carters, so that she could deal with Mitchell and Daniel. If he'd known what a volatile combo those two would be, he wouldn't have suggested the Major for his team. He'd have dug his claws into Teal'c and not let the Jaffa run off to be the leader of a nation.

"You know, I don't think I like the fact that apparently I'm the only Jack O'Neill still on SG-1."

"Ah, deal with it sir, you're the only one that was dumb enough to turn down being a General." Mitchell stole a bit of meat from Daniel's plate, who compensated by taking a piece from Jack's plate.

"Guess his little pro-con session turned out pro everywhere else."

"You guys gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Daniel's smirk was mischievous and teasing, familiar, and Jack wasn't sure if he was ecstatic or depressed that that smirk was directed elsewhere most of the time. That was another pro-con session that could end with entirely different universes… he should stop that train of thought before his head started to hurt. Carter wasn't there to sort him out if he got mixed up.

"The inside joke thing! I mean, I've read all of the mission reports and stuff, and somehow you _still_ manage to get something over my head."

"Kids!" Jack sighed. "I'm getting too old for this. Daniel, don't you dare."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Right." That was sarcasm. Jack knew Daniel recognized sarcasm. Daniel, however, made no indication he was going to respond.

"You know, we really should be more worried about this than we are." Mitchell leaned back as he talked. "I mean, we are stranded here."

"Nah! That would spoil everything." Daniel negated with a smile.

"Carter's on it. Whole bunches of Carter's are on it. They'll figure it out." Jack assured.

"Am I the only one that turned down that promotion?" A frustrated cry sounded behind him.

"Nope!" Mitchell called back before he could turn. "Got another one over here!" Jack turned and spotted the other him almost immediately. He was on the other side of the Cafeteria in the dessert camouflage. For a second, Jack wasn't sure if he should thank or punch Mitchell.

"Yes! Finally!" The other O'Neill made a beeline for their table, team lagging slightly behind. "Pro or con?" The other him demanded as he stood before himself.

"Definitely con." Jack replied immediately, wrinkling his nose. "I mean, General?"

"And in charge of the base? That's a disaster waiting to happen." Kowalski grinned at the team across from him. They sat down.

"Tell me about it." His Daniel spoke up. "I heard that he lasted a whole year here, and that they ended up promoting him to Homeworld Security. Some of the SG-1's even still report to him."

"Shutter." The other Daniel replied.

"Is it me, or are the Daniel's taking this way too easily?" Kowalski eyed the two scientists wearily, and observed the several other sets hanging around.

"It is not just you, Major Kowalski."

"I see you managed to hold on to Teal'c." Jack managed stiffly. "How'd you do that?"

"It was actually Kowalski."

"Figures." The two eyed each other awkwardly. Now that Jack knew he wasn't the only one in existence who chose to stay on SG-1, he really wished the other him would go somewhere else. He'd never had a good time with doubles, child or otherwise.

"At least no one's freaking out about me being alive." Kowalski put in.

"They've gotten used to it by now." Mitchell told him. "So where am I?"

"Who are you?" The other Jack shot back. "I'm seeing you everywhere."

"Jack, that's Cameron Mitchell!" Other Daniel snapped at his team leader angrily. "At least be decent enough to remember his face!" Other Jack looked a little shocked, before casting his gaze around wearily to take in the many Mitchells.

"Ah." He looked uncomfortable.

"Mitchell, the Major that saved our asses in Antarctica?" Kowalski asked.

"Don't tell me I died in the crash." Mitchell groaned.

"Uh, yeah." Other Daniel also looked a little uncomfortable. "You got an Air Force Cross posthumous, though."

"Neat." Awkward silence followed.

"So, right, how did your Kowalski not die?" Jack asked, trying to banish the weirdness. I wasn't working.

"Oh, we're public, so we called in the best specialists there were. Security clearance didn't matter." Other Daniel informed him. He was also looking closely at Jack's hair.

"You know…" Other Daniel started, turning to his O'Neill. Jack watched something of an epiphany cross his Daniel's face.

"You have more gray hair than he does!"

"It's silver! Oh for crying out loud!" Jack turned to glare at his counter part.

"Right," Other Daniel said, standing up. "When two Jacks start saying things at the same time, they should be separated."

"Why?" Mitchell looked vaguely curious.

"You don't want to know." Daniel told him.

"I believe he does." Teal'c retorted.

"Two Jacks can turn out to be violent when together for too long." Other Daniel explained.

"And saying the same thing at the same time is a sure sign of having been together for too long." His Daniel finished. "You guys should split before they go at each other."

"Hey!" This resulted in more glaring.

"Definitely time to go." Other Daniel supplied.

"I still think you are taking this way too easily, Daniel. It's creepy." Kowalski told his team mate as they walked away.

"Do you really think I have more gray hair than he does?" Jack asked.

"I thought it was silver."

"Just shut up. Go back to bickering with Mitchell. I'm getting too old for this." Jack sighed, but then smiled. Maybe it was good to feel that he wasn't the only one who'd made the choice, but damn it felt great to be a rare breed.


End file.
